


Thinking with His...um, Heart

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "First Line: "She/He should have known better, but..." challenge. Lupo tries his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking with His...um, Heart

He should have known better, but…

He was still a man. And sometimes he didn’t think with his brain. He thought with his…um, heart.

So when he and Bernard visited the DA’s Office, he barely listened to what Cutter was saying about their current case. He focused all of his attention onto Connie and what he wanted to…ask her.

Bernard tapped him with a pen. “You alright?”

“I need to talk to Connie.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” he said as he moved toward the object of his affection.

*

Back at the car, he shook his head.

“She loves Cutter?”

“Yup.”


End file.
